A Rainy Day
by bellabigail
Summary: A cold and tired Remus Lupin is granted help from his dog-I mean friend, Sirius Black. Fluff is plentiful.


Rain poured from the sky, little droplets of water tick-tick-ticking against the window. Outside the weather was cool, a heavy mist settling over the school grounds. Off in the distance, rain pattered on the surface of the lake, and shadows filled the spaces in between trees in the Forbidden Forest. Most students had gone to Hogsmead. Perhaps they were looking for a way to escape the downpour. Perhaps they were looking for a way to escape the weekend boredom. Whatever the cause, most students were away from school grounds. This included three fourths of the group known by few as "The Marauders". Messers Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were all in Hogsmead, presumably at the Three Broomsticks enjoying a nice butterbeer. Though the group was reluctant to leave a sore Moony behind (the full moon took place the night before), the fourth Marauder urged them to carry on with business as usual, letting him rest his head in the peace and quiet of an empty castle. The three Marauders left with the rest of the students, trekking through the cold rain and onto the warm shops in Hogsmead, promising to bring their friend back some chocolate from Honeydukes. This left Remus Lupin to sit in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, feeling very tired, and _very_ cold.

Remus Lupin happens to be the type of person who gets cold at the slightest bit of wind. One may think that the wolf blood mixed with his own at every turning of the moon would warm him up at least a tad, but unfortunately for our dear Moony that just simply was not the case. Not today, at least, for he had donned two red and gold blankets which were wrapped around his torso, and upon his feet rested fuzzy golden-snitch-pattern socks. Somehow, through all of the fabric, poor Remus still sat shaking in the cold.

_Knock, knock, knock __**knock knockknockknock**_

"Yes, hello," Remus answered to the pounding coming from the dormitory door, "I suppose you should come in, then."

"Hello, Moony!'

A very familiar face appeared through the doorframe, and Remus had to take a second look at the boy before comprehending the appearance.

"Hello, Pads. I thought you were in Hogsmead."

"Yeah, I thought that as well. Then Prongs started talking to Evans and Peter went to buy new quills or something. I decided to give the lovely couple some privacy- I mean, he needs to make a move, but the poor sucker's so bad at dating that the only helpful thing I could do was leave him alone with the girl-, and there was no way in hell that I was going to watch Peter shop for quills. So, naturally, I decided to do some exploring. I found a new passage. I think we should map it when the others get back. Anyway, the passage led me to Hogwarts, so here I am."

"Oh, well that's lovely," Remus replied, his teeth beginning to chatter as he spoke. At the sight of the shaking Remus, Sirius looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Sirius questioned. "You look about as pale as Professor Binns and you're shaking more than Peter when we learned about Acromantula."

"I'm fine, just a little chilly," Remus answered. "And these blankets aren't doing much." As Remus spoke, Sirius walked and stood next to Remus, who was curled up on his four-poster bed.

"Fuck those blankets. Move over."

There was suddenly a very soft, human-sized heater named Sirius Black sitting next to Remus Lupin.

"What are you doing, Pads?" an exasperated Remus asked, too tired to worry about Sirius' odd actions.

"I'm warming you up," Sirius replied, pulling all of the blankets in arm's reach over to where he was sitting. Remus laid his head back against the headboard. Sirius slowly slid down further into the now-gigantic pile of blankets until his head rested on one of Remus' many pillows. Reaching his arms up, Sirius pulled a still-shaking Remus to equal height, so they lay facing each other.

"Are you warm yet?" Sirius asked.

"Not really." Remus' teeth clicked away in his mouth as he tried to speak.

"Hm," Sirius replied, his brow creasing in concentration. With shaky, nervous hands he slid his arms around Remus, pulling him closer under the covers. Their foreheads touched and their breaths mingled into one cloud of hot air around them.

With a quiet, tentative voice, Sirius spoke once more.

"Are you warm now?"

His reply was a brush of soft lips against his.

Remus and Sirius both quite liked rainy days.


End file.
